1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pivot device which may be used in connection with containers, chests, trunks, safes, strongboxes, vaults or analogous types of devices in which a secure pivoting mechanism is desired. Specifically, the invention relates to a pivot device which is attached to the door of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has recognized various types of pivot devices. For example, a pivot device has been proposed which has no pivots on the exterior face of the door which could be subject to tampering. Furthermore, because the pivots themselves are located in the interior of the container, when the container door is in a closed position it is virtually impossible to locate and thus to interfere with the pivots themselves. In such a device one is able to completely free the opening of the container by rotating the door 180.degree..
Swiss Pat. No. 399,234 illustrates such a device. The pivot device disclosed has two parallel pivoting axes. When the door is first opened it revolves around a first axis. After the door has been opened partially the door begins to rotate around a second axis. This device comprises a release type of mechanism whose resistance must be overcome in the course of fully opening the door in order to transfer the revolution of the door from around one axis to the other. As a result, with the device disclosed, it is necessary to exert greater effort in the course of opening and closing of the door than would normally be required to overcome the inertia of the door itself. Furthermore, such a device requires that the different parts of the mechanism be machined to tolerances which allow for mechanical play between the elements. With wear, the tolerances are exceeded and the pieces cannot be easily remachined.
German Offenlegunsschrift No. 2,354,282 describes a pivoting device for the rear door of a car door which has two axes. In this device, the hinge-pins are located on the outside of the door. The hinge-pins are thus subject to tampering which is, of course, undesirable from the point of view of security.